


A Tramp In Any Language

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In yet another convenient plot device, Renn and Sosuke find themselves dumped into a fight with people with startlingly similar outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tramp In Any Language

Sosuke's head jerked around, but he didn't actually DO anything about Renn's warning, of course. He never DID. He listened to Renn sometimes, but not when it came to matters of his own safety.

So Renn ran.

He ran as fast as he could, because the others were all occupied with their own fights, and he was the only one who could see that the spiked metallic creature Sosuke was battling was getting bigger, shinier, and explodier. (Which, of course, wasn't actually a word. But he'd spent too much time with Hanto.) 

"Sosuke!" Renn yelled, desperately worried. He'd never seen a reaction like this before, and if he was right about the elements involved...

He reached Sosuke just as the creature's abdomen went incandescent. 

Time slowed down, or seemed to. Renn was able to take in the bursts of flame on the dandelions under Sosuke's feet. Gunpei's head turning slowly, and Hanto starting to run towards them. Saki in mid-air, returning to the ground after kicking something's head off. 

Then time sped up again, and the incandescence expanded, gobbling him up in fire. 

* * *

Renn woke up still in his suit, which was good -- meant he hadn't lost too much power. His head hurt, and he was lying in rubble.

Where WAS he?

He got to his feet slowly, looking around. There was the sound of a fight over THAT way... He leaned against a wall for a moment, trying to get his bearings. The sun was up THERE, but wasn't it over THERE when they were fighting before? So either he'd lost at least six hours, or... 

Or they were actually in another universe. 

Which meant anything could be happening to Sosuke, and to the others, left without them. Anything at all. "Sosuke!" he called as he started scrambling over the rubble. "Sosuke!" 

...THERE he was. 

Kneeling over someone in a blue suit that looked exactly like his own. Renn blinked. Sosuke had dropped his henshin, and actually looked like he was crying. It was all very dramatic and rather gratifying, really, but Renn observed that Sosuke was kneeling on the person's arm. Couldn't be very comfortable. 

"Renn," he groaned. "Renn, wake up, please." 

The fighting sounds could wait. Renn had to get down there to Sosuke, before he did something stupid -- well, stupider than normal. 

Pain exploded in Renn's shoulder and he went down hard, rolling as he fell to face his attacker. It was someone in Sosuke's suit -- his equivalent, obviously. "Get up and face me," the person snarled in English. "Tell me why you brought us here!"

"I'm not the enemy," Renn said in English, hastily, getting to his feet. He didn't bother to point out the logical fallacy in this person knocking him over and telling him to get up. He would've STAYED up if this person hadn't HIT him. He dropped his henshin, and began to explain.

The other Red, whose name was Scott, apparently, was blessedly quick to catch on, especially once Renn described the Banki they'd faced and he realised they'd been fighting the same creature. Scott dropped his 'morph', to reveal a young man about Renn's age. His hair defied gravity almost as much as Sosuke's. 

"So where's your Red?" Scott asked eventually. Renn noted with approval that he'd kept looking around them the entire time they were talking. He didn't drop his guard for anything, this one. "And Flynn?" 

"I saw Sosuke this way, with someone in the same suit as mine," Renn explained. He picked his way cautiously through the rubble and down the little hill, then pointed. 

The other Blue's (Flynn's) 'morph' failed, and he hauled himself up on his elbows, looking around blearily. Sosuke must've gotten off his arm at some point, good. Sosuke squawked, "Renn! You're aliiiiive!" 

Then he started covering Flynn's face in kisses. Scott made an inarticulate sound of protest. 

Renn buried his face in his hands for a moment. "Sosuke, I'm HERE," he called with a sigh, heading down to the two of them as quickly as he could. Scott was right behind him, murmuring apologies when he sent little avalanches of rubble going down past Renn's feet. 

Renn arrived at Sosuke's side after what seemed like an age. He crouched next to him, and put a hand on Sosuke's shoulder. "Sosuke. I'm here," he said gently. "That's not me." 

Sosuke's head snapped up and he looked around at Renn. Renn noticed that he still had Flynn's head cradled on one forearm. "Oh," he said cheerfully. He shrugged, and went back to kissing Flynn, who didn't seem to mind too much. Flynn's hands were on Sosuke's shoulders, and he was definitely pulling him closer, not pushing him away.

"Flynn," Scott barked. Renn was fairly certain it was meant to be a reprimand. It sounded, however, more like wistful misery. 

Flynn blinked, then removed his hands. Renn grabbed Sosuke's shoulders and dragged him back. "I was unconscious," Flynn said lamely, sitting up. Scottish, by the accent. Renn wondered if Scott believed the semi-apology.

"I was relieved and horny," Sosuke murmured to Renn, with his usual grin. Renn sighed, and kissed him, because really, what else was there to do?

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Flynn asked. He was on his feet now, leaning heavily on Scott. Obviously not as whole as he wanted everyone to believe. 

"Ah. Just the BankiJyu, the creature, must be over that way," Renn said, standing up. He put out a hand and pulled Sosuke to his feet. "My hypothesis is that if we can attack it in the same way, we should be able to reverse the effects and each go back to our respective home universes." 

"Sounds like a plan," Flynn said, nodding. He seemed particularly keen to focus on the matter at hand now, instead of the taste of Sosuke's tongue. Renn wondered if that was for his own sake or if it was for Scott's. He couldn't tell if they were together or not. 

"Then let's go off and fight at mach full force!" Sosuke yelled, running off. 

Except he yelled it in Japanese, so it wasn't quite as inspirational as it could've been. Renn sighed, and patiently translated it into English. The three of them followed Sosuke.


End file.
